Une personne différente ( School fic, yaoi fr )
by LaddyDaRkneSs
Summary: Sasuke quitta Konoha après le collège à cause du travail de ses parents mais quand la famille décide de revenir et que Sasuke rentra au lycée il aperçoit un Naruto complètement diffèrent de celui qu'il avait quitté. Mais il n'était pas le seul à voir qu'il avait changé ... SasuNaru


Sasuke avait maintenant quitté le village depuis 2 ans, ses parents devaient se déplacer pour affaires dans le village de Kiri ils avaient décidé d'emmener leurs fils Itachi et Sasuke sur se contrat. Les deux ans ce sont écoulés et la famille rentre à Konoha, ils sont tous impatient de revoir leurs amis d'antan. Sasuke avait maintenant 16 ans et aller s'inscrire dans le lycée de Konoha Itachi lui en avait 19, étant déjà très mur pour son age il refusa d'aller à l'université et fut intégré directement dans le service '' Uchiwa Coop ''.  
Sasuke malgré son comportement avait hâte de revoir ses amis et bizarrement Naruto était celui qu'il avait le plus envie de retrouver. La famille prenait la route qui les ramènerait à Konoha. 

* _Drinnnnnnnng__ *_ La sonnerie du réveil retentit, une main sortit de la carapace chaude qui l'enroulait _* __éteint__ * _une tête blonde s'échappa doucement de la _couverture _pour prendre place assis sur le lit, les rayons du soleil commençaient à apparaître. Le blond les yeux encore mi-clos à cause du réveil se leva, il décida de mettre un tee-shirt Blanc accompagné d'un Jean beige ce qui allait parfaitement avec sa peau d'orée puis il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Arrivant devant le miroir il se brossa les dents, se lava le visage, et se coiffa. Ce qui apparaissait maintenant n'était plus le jeune garçon qui passait son temps à faire des bêtises dans la ville, au visage très enfantin et à l'allure plus que décontractée. Non, maintenant il avait perdu toutes les rondeurs de l'enfance son visage était beaucoup plus fin ses yeux étaient légèrement plus allongés mais toujours d'un bleu parfait, les marques sur ses joues étaient toujours visibles mais moins qu'a l'accoutumée, ses cheveux étaient plus longs il lui descendait jusqu'au bas de la nuque mais surtout son corps ! Il avait beaucoup grandi et mesurait maintenant 1m79 et il était musclé ( pas qu'un peu * bave * ).  
C'est après s'être préparé qu'il descendit faisant un bisou à sa mère Kushina et à son père Minato. Naruto ne mangeait jamais le matin malgré toutes les recommandations de sa mère il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête même si son physique était à tomber sa personnalité n'avait pas tant changé que ça il est resté le Naruto avec la joie de vivre, le sourire aux lèvres et naïf malgré le fait qu'il ne faisait plus autant de conneries comme avant tous le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas le mettre en colère. C'est ainsi qu'il prit la direction du lycée qui n'était qu'à 10 min de chez lui a pied. Beaucoup de passant(e)s se retourner à son passage ce n'était plus le Naruto que toutes les filles détestaient mais plutôt le Naruto que toutes les filles voir même garçons désiraient. Il atteignit le lycée au bout des 10 mins de marche et rejoignit sa bande d'amis constituée de Kiba,Shikamaru,Choji,Neiji et sa cousine Hinate ainsi que Sakura et Ino. Il leur fit un grand sourire ce qui fait rougir les jeunes filles Sakura regrettait tant de l'avoir rejeté au collège. 

Yo tous le monde ! Fit Naruto le sourire aux lèvres.

Lut' ! Dirent les autres.

Naruto-Kun ?

Oui Hinata ?

Euh..Hum _la jeune fille rougit _nous avons science après et euuh voudrais-tu bien te mettre humm … a cote de moi !?

Oh … Désolé Hinata je suis à un bureau individuel le prof ne veut personne à cote de moi ''sous penne de les déranger ''. En plus il ne laisserait surement pas une bonne élève comme toi à coté de moi. _Hinata rougit de plus belle_

Je ne voulais pas te déranger Naruto-kun …

Enfin Hinata arrête enlève donc ce -kun tu es comme ma petite sœur nous nous connaissons depuis notre enfance ! _Hinata était en même temps triste et heureuse par ses mots _

_Baka ! Cria Kiba _

Tu veux te battre sale chien ?

J'allais te le proposer Renard !

Oui, Oui ! Les garçons on s'arrête la.

Mais …

Pas de mais rentré en cours immédiatement !

Le professeur de math Kakashi-sensei avait bien fait de les arrêter il était l'heur et les batailles Naruto Vs Kiba étaient maintenant bien assez connues et ramèneraient sûrement d'autres élèves.

C'est ainsi que le groupe se sépara laissant Naruto, Hinata et Shikamaru allez en science et les autres dans leurs classes respectives. Ils durent courir pour arriver à temps. Naruto ainsi que ses amis rejoignirent leurs places. Le blond était très heureux d'avoir été mis a part car la seule table individuel se situe près de la fenêtre. Le professeur entra dans la salle une voix cria : 

Levez-vous !

Bonjour à tous ! _Les élèves s'assirent dans le calme._

_Jiraya-Sensei _était le prof de science, il était plutôt balèze pas très propre sur lui, il avait de longs cheveux blancs et des petits yeux.

Un nouvel élève arrive aujourd'hui je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir chaleureusement. Entre.

Les filles avaient déjà changé de couleurs et les garçons le regardaient avec admiration.

Enchanté, je m'appelle Uchiwa Sasuke je compte sur vous à partir d'aujourd'hui.

A ce nom Naruto détourna le regard de la fenêtre pour venir se planter dans les yeux corbeaux de l'élève. Sasuke vit Naruto impossible de ne pas le reconnaître avec sa tignasse blonde mais il avait en face de lui quelqu'un qu'il ne semblait ne pas connaître comment en 3 ans avait il put devenir aussi séduisant,sexy,mignon, beau ! A l'époque Sasuke était le seul a trouvé qu'il avait beaucoup de charme et qu'il était plutôt beau mais la LA ! Il resta sidéré. Quant à Naruto il regardait Sasuke d'un regard presque haineux il n'avait pas beaucoup changé il avait grandi, les cheveux plus longs et le visage légèrement plus fin. Toujours plongés dans ses yeux Naruto se rappela d'un souvenir d'il y a deux ans puis prit son sac à la main et sortit de la salle. Un petit rire échappa des lèvres de Sasuke car il s'attendait à cette réaction même si cela le toucher plus qu'il ne pensait. Quand Naruto était passé devant lui il eut le temps de tout voir allant du haut en bas en s'arrêtant sur ses fesses bombées. Le professeur quand à lui était tout aussi choqué que les autres mais habitué aux crises de nerfs de Naruto il dit à Sasuke de s'asseoir à cote de Shikamaru au premier rang. Les heures passées le blond était monté sur le toit pour prendre l'air et surtout pou évité de tuer Sasuke …

_Flash Back : _

_Naruto tomba à genoux de fine larmes coulèrent sur ses joues il venait d'apprendre que Sasuke était parti , son ami, rival de toujours, confident … Lui le seul en qui il avait vraiment confiance était partit depuis une semaine. Croyant qu'il était malade le blond ne s'inquiéta pas mais après être passé à la demeure des Uchiwa pour prendre de ses nouvelles il y avait un panneau '' Vendu '' sur la porte. Il avait tout confié au brun et pourtant celui-ci était parti sans même le prévenir comme ça du jour au lendemain. Beaucoup de gens trouveraient ça futile d'être énervé pour ça … C'était ce qu'il c'était dit qu'il y avait sûrement une raison donc il essaya de le contacter d'abord par mail puis sms puis appelle ça sonné donc il n'avait pas changé de téléphone mais il ne lui répondait pas. Il pensait qu'il allait revenir puis six mois passèrent puis un an puis deux … Beaucoup de gens avaient vu Naruto presque sombre dans une dépression. Ami depuis 15 ans et Bam … Je ne ferais plus confiance à personne sauf à moi même. Après cette phrase, ses amis virent que Naruto redevenait le ''Naruto'' d'avant mais ce n'était qu'une façade ... _

_Fin du Flash Back._

J'avais réussi à ravaler mes sentiments à trouver du réconfort auprès de mes autres amis et quand je commençais enfin a t'oublier te revoilà … Ne pense pas que je vais te pardonner ! Nous étions les plus proches amis du monde mais tu n'as pas hésite … _un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres laissant sortir un petit gloussement. _Peut-être que pour toi notre amitié n'était rien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me mets dans cette état … _Le sourire disparut pour laisse place a une larme qui tomba sur sa joue. _Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit Naruto sécha ses larmes de la manche avant de se retourner c'était Kiba Shikamaru lui avait raconté pour le cours de sciences et il était venu voir comment allé Naruto

Tout le monde te cherche depuis au moins 1h !

Désolé … _Puis il baissa la tête_

_Kiba était déboussolé c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son ami comme ça. Il n'avait pas assisté a la ''Dépression'' de Naruto ne l'ayant rencontre qu'au Lycée._

Pourrais-tu me laisse seule Kiba ? Soupira naruto.

Heu … Ouai … Pas de problème …

Merci.

Kiba repartit et Naruto se laissa envahir par ses émotions laissant couler des larmes encore et encore. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était un homme fort il n'avait pleuré que pour Sasuke et leur ''Amitié'' même si il se blessait il restait fort et pourtant le corbeau était le seul a le mettre dans cet état. Il entendit de nouveau la porte et cria :

Je t'ai dit de me laisse seul KIBA !

Yo Naruto.

Il se retourna et vit Sasuke derrière lui, il se leva et avança rapidement ouvrit la porte pour sortir lorsqu'un bras l'attrapa.

Lache Moi ! cria-t-il

Arrête de fuir Naruto !

•••••

Suite dans le Chapitre 2 =) N'hésitez pas a me dire si ça vous Plaisir il y a des choses a corriger ou une scène qu'il vous ferez plaisir =) La partie ''Lemon'' ( Yaoi ) viendra par la suite mais laissé notre petit Naru-chan décompressé un peu ! ( Pervers )

_LaddyDaRkness_


End file.
